


One Foot In Front Of The Other

by Mr_Tom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, foot job, foot rub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Tom/pseuds/Mr_Tom
Summary: Keith is a tease and he knows it. Lance is too easily distracted.





	One Foot In Front Of The Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Methoxyethane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/gifts).



Lance watched the way Keith's toes wriggled.

He was wearing socks but Lance could _see_  the way Keith's toes shifted under the fabric. He could imagine the little white pearls would have moved against each other before curling in against the ball of his foot. Lance would have thought that wearing socks would have only made Keith's feet less appealing but of course they didn't. Because it was Keith's feet we were talking about here.

The only thing the socks did was hide just enough of his feet that he hyper focused on them, filling in the gaps with what he knew was there.

Keith turned the page in his book. Lance barely registered the movement because as Keith did it he pulled his leg closer under his body. He pointed his foot and then pulled it up to stretch his calf. His toes fanned out inside his sock. Lance tried to pry his eyes away. He really did. But now the leg of Keith's pants lifted just a little and a strip of pale, delicate ankle was visible between the hem of his pants and his ankle sock.

Lance gulped.

The door bell rang. Keith got up, laying his book over the arm of the couch. As he came back he dropped the package on the coffee table.

"Your textbooks came. I signed for you."

"Thanks." Lance said absently, watching as Keith sat on the couch and peeled his left sock off. Lance noticed the wet spot on the bottom.

"I stepped in a puddle. Wonder who tracked in the snow, _Lance_." Keith said pointedly.

"Sorry." He said. He watched as Keith swung his legs over the couch cushions and settled in to keep reading.

One of Keith's feet was bare.

Lance forgot every pretense he had of pretending he was playing Pokemon on his DS in favour of openly staring at Keith's foot.

"Not even trying to hide it now, huh?"

Lance didn't look up.

"Lance."

Keith's feet were just so _pretty_. The top of his foot was a delicate slope, his toes were so cute and perfect, curled delicately up against each other.

" _Lance._ "

"Huh?" Lance looked up.

"If you're going to stare at them you may as well make yourself useful and give me a foot rub." Lance stood quickly and nearly tripped over his own feet as he hurriedly walked around the coffee table. He sat opposite Keith on the couch and tugged his feet into his lap.

He lifted Keith's left foot and dug his thumbs into the spot under the ball of his foot. Keith's toes flexed and he sighed. Lance smiled. He shifted his hands to rub along the tops of Keith's feet, feeling the delicate bones under his fingers. Keith made a soft noise in the back of his throat. Lance glanced up but Keith was still reading. He wasn't even looking at Lance. Lance rubbed Keith's toes, pulling them softly and rotating them a little. Every time he closed his fingers around one toe it twitched in his fingers and the toes next to it curled against his knuckles.

Lance tried to ignore his arousal.

Keith's right foot flexed in his lap.

Lance tried to focus on his hands.

The ball of Keith's right foot dug into Lance's lap. Lance bit his lip and focused on working out the knot just above Keith's heel. He dug his fingers in particularly sharply and Keith groaned. Lance refused to look up. Keith dug his foot into the growing tent in his pants. Lance's hands stopped. Keith smirked.

"Open your pants." Lance sighed again.

"You tease me about this and yet here you go. Baiting me into giving you a foot rub and then doing this."

"You want a foot job or not?" Keith slid his book mark into his book and laid it on the floor next to the couch. Lance opened his pants and started to shimmy them down without getting up. His cock sprang up as soon as he tugged his underwear down. It was already fully hard, just from the idea of Keith getting him off with his feet. Pre-come smeared against his stomach. He quickly lifted the hem of his shirt so that he wouldn't stain it too badly. Keith pressed Lance's cock against his stomach with the ball of his left foot. He rolled his ankle, curling his toes against the tip of Lance's cock. More pre-come dribbled out of the tip, making Keith's toes shine. Lance watched closely as his foot slid back down the shaft of his cock. Keith's foot slid lower and set his curling toes against Lance's balls, tickling and teasing them gently.

"Tease." Lance said as he watched. Keith threw his head back and laughed.

"You get to be in charge so often. This time it's my turn to tease _you_." Lance frowned as Keith pressed a little harder. "Alright _fine._  Take off my other sock." Keith lifted his right foot into Lance's face. Lance lifted his hands.

"Ah ah ah!" Keith tugged his foot back, out of Lance's reach. "No hands."

"But how am I supposed to-"

"You're a smart guy. Figure it out." Keith put his foot back into Lance's face, pressing his big toe against Lance's lips. Lance sighed but opened his mouth and took Keith's sock between his teeth gently. Keith pulled his foot back slowly. "Good boy." Keith smiled as he dropped his feet back into Lance's lap. Lance took the sock out of his mouth and dropped it on his leg. Keith sandwiched Lance's cock between the arches of his foot and began slowly jacking Lance off. Lance watched as the dark, flushed head of his cock disappeared and reappeared between Keith's perfect feet. Lance gulped.

Keith's feet kept slipping apart. Lance barely noticed.

"Go on, take what you need, baby." Keith said as he stopped moving his legs. Lance brought his hands to the tops of Keith's feet slowly, holding them in place as he thrust into the tight space between his arches. Lance groaned and fought the urge to close his eyes. He wanted to see every second of this. He glanced up to Keith's face. His cheeks were flushed and Lance could see the obvious tent in Keith's pants. Lance smirked.

"Who's the pervert now, huh?" Lance smirked, grabbing both of Keith's feet in his left hand so he could use his right to paw at the tent in Keith's pants. Keith scowled at him but didn't protest. Lance sat up on his knees and grabbed Keith's hand.

"Come on, I know you like it just as much as I do. Show me how much you love it baby." Lance said, his voice husky as he pressed Keith's hand to his crotch. Keith shoved his hand into his pants. Lance leaned forward over him. Keith made a soft noise of protest as his legs were bent at an awkward angle but the stretch was well within his range of motion. Lance braced his hand on the arm of the couch over Keith's head. His other hand stayed curled around Keith's feet to keep them together while he rut his dripping cock in between them. Keith seemed to notice that Lance's cock was dripping onto his shirt so he tugged it up, exposing his pale stomach. Lance groaned. Keith's hand kept moving in his pants, jerking himself off as well as he could, not bothering to properly open his pants.

"Come on, Lance." Keith keened. "You can do better than that." Lance panted harshly as he picked up the pace.

"Gonna c-" Lance groaned, dropping his head so he didn't have to watch Keith's smirk. Instead he was met with the sight of his cock slipping in and out of Keith's feet. He felt his stomach twist and watched as he came. His come splashed over Keith's stomach but some still dribbled over his feet.

He stayed there, bent over Keith, watching as Keith continued to jerk off while he still had Lance's cock caught between his feet.

"Lance-" Keith's free hand landed on Lance's back and twisted his shirt. Lance felt his blunt nails dig into his skin through the fabric. His back arched and his breath caught over Lance's name as he came.

Keith slumped back onto the couch after a few seconds. Lance let go of his feet and Keith stretched his legs out on either side of Lance. He sighed as he stretched his legs out.

"I'm living with a fucking succubus." Lance said dumbly. Keith threw his head back and laughed heartily.

"Hand me my sock." Keith made grabbing motions towards the discarded sock. He cleaned his stomach off with it and dropped it onto the floor by his book. "C'm'ere." Keith wound his arms around Lance's shoulders and tugged him down.

"We should actually clean up." Lance said.

"In a few minutes. Just bask in it for a little while." Lance smiled and relaxed against Keith. They could stay here for just a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for Methoxyethane. She's an awesome human being and every one should go read her fics right now. Well, maybe write a comment here first. But THEN go read her fics and leave kudos and comments there too.


End file.
